


Чмок, или Немецкое ограбление с английским акцентом

by a_pietro



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Adventure, Crack, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:59:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_pietro/pseuds/a_pietro
Summary: «Боже, откуда столько везения у этого кретина?! Откуда?!»





	

Единственным плюсом маскарадов, который он мог назвать, было то, что мода на них сходила на нет. Эти парады нелепицы и дурного вкуса вызывали у него тошноту. И Кронос был бы счастлив держаться от них подальше, что и делал, но получалось не всегда.  
В этот вечер не получилось. Проклятая вечеринка фрау Золь была лучшей возможностью добыть документы из ее сейфа. Легче было только ее убить и забрать бумаги у трупа. К несчастью, эта женщина пока была нужна ему живой. Но ненадолго — еще пара месяцев, и она ответит за всю ту гамму чувств, которую ему приходилось испытывать среди толпы идиотов, переодетых в костюмы давно истлевшей эпохи барокко.  
Хотя было еще кое-что, скрашивавшее этот вечер, кроме маячивших на горизонте бумаг. Этим «кое-чем» был Зов. Кронос ощутил его, едва войдя в зал. Одного взгляда на источник Зова хватило, чтобы понять — этот вечер завершится победой. Во всех отношениях. Если, конечно, у его визави не найдется достаточно благоразумия, чтобы сбежать. Пока не находилось.  
Но до «десерта» было далеко. Сначала нужно было добыть «ужин».  
Улучив момент, когда всех куда больше занимали танцы, чем его передвижения, Кронос, будто черный кот в темноте, проскользнул наверх.  
Все же стоило признать — иногда такой способ достижения желаемого был полезен. В качестве тренировки. Не все навыки работают, как езда на велосипеде — вот и с замком в кабинете Кронос провозился дольше, чем ожидал.  
С замком секретера такой проблемы, к счастью, не возникло, и Кронос уже собирался возвращаться вниз, когда волна Зова стиснула виски. Кинжал оказался в руке быстрее, чем «неприятность», путаясь в кринолине и оборках нежно-сиреневого платья, впорхнула в дверь, чтобы замереть на пороге при виде Кроноса.  
Кронос довольно ухмыльнулся, заметив на миловидном лице, прикрытом тонкой сеткой вуали, абсолютно не характерной для барокковой эпохи, но подходящей ко всему творящемуся вокруг безумию, неподдельный страх.  
Дамочка, было, попыталась вернуться в коридор, но послышавшиеся там шаги быстро заставили ее передумать, а заодно развеяли последние сомнения в цели ее прихода.  
— Вздумаешь пискнуть — и узнаешь, как себя чувствует скот на бойне.  
Бессмертная коротко кивнула. Глупая, видимо, и впрямь надеялась, что от того, закричит она или нет, исход вечера изменится.  
Шаги приближались, и стало ясно, что в отличие от Кроноса, у его соперницы по борьбе за документы были серьезные проблемы со скрытностью. Дуру заметили и теперь, видимо, собирались доходчиво объяснить, что «дамская комната» находится в другой стороне.  
— Уж не знаю, зачем тебе понадобились бумаги старой сучки, но они будут тебе очень многого стоить. Дороже, чем клинок у шеи, — шепот Кроноса начинал походить на рычание.  
Спрятаться было негде, да он бы и не стал. Что же, получить все чисто не выйдет. Но оно и к лучшему. Этот вечер ему самому дорого обошелся и, видимо, пришла пора получить плату.  
Шаги замерли, и через секунду скрипнул замок.  
Дальнейшее стало неожиданностью даже для Кроноса. Девица резко схватила его за воротник и с внезапной силой прижала к дверце шкафа. Рука Кроноса с кинжалом уже было дернулась в ударе, когда он понял всю прелесть идеи этой живой покойницы.  
Что же, может, все еще и обернется так, как он планировал.  
— Фройлен, сюда… О, герр Корвин! Эм… Простите… Но в кабинете фрау находиться…  
— Герр Крамер, — Кронос отстранил девицу одной рукой, второй пытаясь незаметно убрать кинжал, — я понимаю ваше неудовольствие, но, может быть, вы проявите понимание и такт?  
Крамер закивал:  
— Конечно, герр Корвин, но я все же вынужден просить вас покинуть кабинет. У вас минута, чтобы фройлен поправила прическу, а вы — костюм. Я буду ждать за дверью.  
Девица, облокотившаяся на секретер, закивала, и Крамер вышел.  
Кронос подошел к девушке вплотную:  
— Хитро, дрянь. Но продолжим мы уже по моим правилам. И ты мне заплатишь за этот позор.  
Поправлявшая корсет Бессмертная подняла голову, хлопая пушистыми ресницами и кивая. Кронос резко схватил ее под руку и едва ли не потащил к выходу.  
Он остановился лишь в зале, возможно, слишком резко отпуская девушку. Оглядевшись и поняв, что происшествие осталось незамеченным, он опять расплылся в усмешке:  
— Собирайся. Уйдем отсюда мы вместе, хочешь ты этого или нет, сучка.  
До холла они шли молча. Предчувствовавшая свой конец девица плелась медленно и как-то неловко, доставляя этим удовольствие своему новому «ухажеру».  
То, что произошло уже у самого входа, Кронос вспоминал еще долго. Краснея от гнева и представляя себе кровавую расправу в лучших традициях Каспиана.  
Девушка резко остановилась и внезапно, обернувшись, едва не коснулась губами его уха:  
— Кобель, герр Корвин, — с этими словами, произнесёнными мелодичным, но однозначно мужским голосом, «дама» быстро поцеловала его в щеку и, с довольной усмешкой откинув вуаль, истошно завопила:  
— Пожар!  
Толпа ринулась к дверям, разделяя Кроноса и ублюдка, сделавшего этот день худшим в его жизни.  
Впрочем, худшим он стал потом, когда Кронос понял, с чего это «дамочка» так усердно поправляла корсаж и какого черта его собственные карманы пусты.  
Су... Кобель. 

***

— Стоп-стоп-стоп, — Митос, держась за голову, раскачивался на стуле. — Корвин? Ты поцеловал его?!  
Байрон, пожав плечами, сделал глоток и поставил бокал с вином на стол:  
— Маленькая пакость, друг мой. Ничего, о чем бы стоило сожалеть.  
Старик тихо застонал:  
— Сожалеть стоит о том, что ты все еще жив, идиот… Боже, откуда столько везения у этого кретина?! Откуда?! Стоп. А какого черта ты был в платье?!  
Байрон рассмеялся:  
— А это, Док, долгая история. Знаешь парня по имени Курган?

**Author's Note:**

> На сразу возникающий вопрос отвечу цитатой из научных источников: «Его короткие локоны, большие глаза, длинные ресницы, прозрачно-бледные щеки и полные губы — всё это скорее женские, чем мужские, черты. Недаром султан, увидав его в свите английского посла, принял его за переодетую женщину» (профессор Эльзе, биограф). Да, его можно принять за даму


End file.
